Talk:Jasper Batt Jr.
MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANLYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY 20:13, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Change Could the person that put "Steroids" under "Weapons", please change it to "Unknown Liquid", or "Unknown Substance". If not then change the article from "Unknown Substance" to "Steroids" CrackLawliet 16:17, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Least Popular? It says he's "shown to be the least popular character" thus far. Shown when, and by who? Sylocat 22:45, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, that's not supported by a poll or anything, it can be removed Fearfulsymmetry 22:46, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Is this what gaming has come to? I still can't understand why people accept Henry as the greatest boss ever, but has a very easy fight and on top of that he only shows up twice in the first game, then suddenly he's the best character ever. We have people who think Alice should be the final boss just because of her appearence and music and is still easy. Then we have Jasper who has a backstory, is like a classic villian that manipulates until the protagonist reaches them, and has great music. The rececption of Jasper is weak when in his 2nd form he caused an uproar in difficulty, and his final form is though of as lame as if they'd seen it before. If I wanted a cutout of Sephiroth (that's who Henry acts like with swearing and slight humor) I'd print one off the internet. Alice is WAY too easy, but is fast. Is this is what gaming has come to? Take they shiny characters that aren't that hard of bosses and hate the one that looks weak and turns out to actually be a difficult final boss. In my opinion, I think whoever wrote that wasn't commenting on the difficulty of the fight, but rather Batt's characterization. Travis, and by extension, the player, is supposed to hate Batt and want vengeance like nothing else. Yet, the two characters hardly interact. We barely know Batt, we're supposed to hate him for what he's done, but the tension and conflict between the two characters isn't played up until the last fight. Not only that, but Bishop wasn't a very fleshed out character himself. I think for quite a few fans, Batt didn't feel like enough of a final villain. It can be argued that many of the other assassin's aren't fleshed out either. In fact, the thing that bothers me the most about Suda's games, as much as I love them, is how the player can often feel disconnected from the characters or plot. What I just wrote about Batt could easily be said about Jeane, as well. However, most of the other Assassins have much more flashy and attractive designs. Batt's design plays up his nerdiness, while characters like Jeane, Alice, Margaret, Henry and Helter Skelter are played up to be total badasses. That's how I see the reasoning behind Batt's unpopularity. Fearfulsymmetry 02:04, March 25, 2012 (UTC) The point is he's a good boss, but because the final boss wasn't a simple fight like Jeane or Henry people hate it. He's obviously not elaborated, but people knew who it was at the start of the game. I honestly fail to see what's wrong with him. He dresses oddly (like other assassin, but with the odd color feel), his voice isn't annoying, he's not a midget or little kid. I really didn't feel the "revenge isn't worth it feel" because afterwards you feel the satisfaction of beating an equal opponent.